Le poker amoureux 2e partie
by ShyYoru.Darkame
Summary: William se retrouve contraint d'accepter la demande de Grell, le bal approche. William sera t il capable d'exécuter son gage? voici le deuxième chapitre du poker amoureux, pour des raison stupide et inconnu je n'arrive pas a le mettre a la suite du premier chapitre. veuillez m'excuser, bonne lecture.


Chapitre 2

Il était maintenant plus de 15h et Grell Sutcliff n'avait encore fait aucunes entrées fracassantes dans le bureau de William, aucunes lettres d'amour n'avaient été glissées sous la porte et aucunes boites de chocolat n'avaient été retrouvées sur son bureau. Non, le shinigami resté était enferme dans son bureau depuis le levée du soleil, il rattrapait l'énorme retard qu'il avait accumulé depuis des mois et des mois. Et ceci permettait à William de travailler dans le plus grand des calmes.

Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Ronald entra dans le bureau, un paquet de dossier sous le bras. William surpris, leva la tête.

-Knox, que souhaitez-vous ?

-Je viens vous rendre les dossiers que j'ai finis.

-Poser ça la, dit il en replongeant dans son travail. Et partez, je suis occuper.

- M. ?

-Oui ?

-Votre gage, je dois être présent pour être sur que vous ne mentez pas

-Oui, c'est logique. Maintenant sortez, ajouta William agacé

-Et c'est a vous d'embrassez Grell, vous ne devez pas attendre que se soit lui qui le fasse.

-Vous avez du travail à finir, je me trompe ?

-Non c'est exact, répondit Ronald

-Alors allez le faire, dit-il froidement.

Sur ce Ronald quitta le bureau, laissant William avec lui-même

La semaine qui séparait William de cette soirée d'horreur s'était écoulée a une vitesse folle. Il était 18h et William était devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il passa son peigne dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait tout les matins, il serra sa cravate comme il le faisait tout les jours. Puis il regarda de nouveau son reflet. William portait un magnifique costume noir trois pièce et une cravate assortie à la couleur de ses cheveux. Et pourtant il était anxieux, peut être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il sortait avec une femme. Une femme ? Non, Grell était un homme. Et pourtant, William n'arrivait pas le regarder comme un homme a part entière. Les yeux de William se posèrent sur sa montre, il était l'heure.

Il sortit de chez lui, parcourra les couloirs du bâtiment dans lequel se situait son appartement. Il sembla marcher pendant des heures et quand il se retrouva devant la fontaine ou il s'était donné rendez vous, personne. Mais il ne fut pas étonné, juste désespéré de voir que Grell ne changera pas, il sera toujours en retard. William s'assit sur le banc et regarda les oiseaux venir boire dans l'eau. Le soleil avait disparu du ciel et le temps commençait à se rafraichir sérieusement. Brusquement William ne vit plus rien.

-Devine qui c'est ? Dit une voix assez féminine.

-Sutcliff, répondit William froidement.

Grell enleva ses mains des yeux de son supérieur et celui ci se retourna pour admire son cavalier.

Grell portait une somptueuse robe en velours et tissu légers d'un rouge éclatant. Ses cheveux, coiffées en chinions laissait quelques mèches retomber avec grâce sur ses épaules dénudées. Il était magnifique.

-Willu ? Demanda Grell inquiet en voyant William sans réactions. William !

William sorti de ses pensées, cela faisait des lustres que Grell ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom et non par ces surnoms idiots. D'une certaine façon, ça lui faisait plaisir.

-Oui ?

-On y va ? Les autres vont nous attendent.

Grell pris la main de William dans la sienne et l'entraina a l'intérieur du bâtiment ou été organisé le bal.

Grell alla rejoindre Ronald à une des tables ou était présenter l'apéritif. Lorsque Ronald vit William et Grell arriver mains dans la main, il ne pu s'empêche de sourire.

-Coucou Ronnie, dit Grell accroché au bras de William

William embarrassé remonta ses lunettes, Ronald le regarda avec un air moqueur. Et avant que le jeune homme ne puisse dire le moindre mot, l'orchestre entama un morceau. Plusieurs dizaine de couple se regroupèrent et commencèrent une danse.

-C'est un slo ! S'écria Grell en entrainant William parmi les danseurs.

Peut être par reflexe, William posa ses main sur les anches de Grell. Et Grell vint entremêler ses bras autour du cou de son supérieur, l'air ravi. Le shinigami rouge se colla au corps de William, qui tant bien que mal ne réussi pas à s'écarter. Il tourna la tête et vit Ronald qui l'observait comme si il attendait que William exécute le gage qu'il lui avait donné.

-William, murmura Grell comme si il tenait un rôle de comédie dramatique.

William réorienta son attention vers son cavalier. Grell était sur le point d'approcher ses lèvres de celle de William quand la musique se tu. William se dégagea immédiatement de l'étreinte du shinigami pour se diriger vers l'extérieur.

L'obscurité était totale, seule la lune éclairait le ciel. Il alla s'assoir sur le banc près de la fontaine. William était silencieux, il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour embrasser Grell. Il aurait voulu ne plus exister ou ne plus être la, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais c'était impossible, tout était bien réel, il ne s'était jamais endormi et ne pouvait donc pas se réveiller. William fut sortit de ses pensées par Grell qui vint se poser à coté de lui.

-Dis darling ?

William releva la tête et aperçu Ronald marcher dans les jardins au bras de sa cavalière. Il tourna la tête vers William et Grell. Ronald s'arrêta et les regarda, intéressé. Le shinigami rouge frissonna.

-Vous avez froid Sutcliff ? Demanda William.

-Oui, dit il d'un air enfantin.

William retira sa veste et la lui tendit. Grell la pris et l'enfila puis posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Grell ? Dit William timidement

-Oui ? Répondit Grell en relevant la tête

William cessa de réfléchir, cessa de rester froid et cessa de cacher ses sentiments. Il réussi à esquisser un sourire. Il prit le visage de son cavalier dans les mains et se rapprocha de lui. William senti son cœur battre de plus en plus fort mais c'était maintenant ou jamais.

William posa ses lèvres sur celle de Grell


End file.
